


Redheads and Roses

by SailorSol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Crossover, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, Sisters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a thing for redheads and wedding crashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redheads and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derryere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryere/gifts).



“How long do you plan on waiting?” Petunia asked in that particularly snooty tone of hers that had driven Lily nuts for years. “Not that I’m _complaining_ , mind you. Perhaps That Man will think you’ve gotten cold feet and leave.”

“ _That Man_ is about to be my husband, and I’ll thank you very much to not think he’s fickle enough to worry about a minor delay,” Lily replied.

“A minor delay is five minutes, not two hours.”

Lily had to agree with her sister, just this once. She sighed, twisting a strand of her red hair back into place from where it had slipped free. “He promised he would come.”

“You haven’t even spoken to him in nearly ten years,” Petunia pointed out. “Not that I ever _believed_ you about him,” her sister added. “Even if Mother’s roses were completely crushed. _Honestly_ , couldn’t you have come up with a better excuse than that? And then to continue on with it ten years later, to avoid punishment?”

Lily spun on her sister, wand drawn. Petunia flinched back from it, though Lily wouldn’t have ever _done_ anything to her. “It was _not_ an excuse. You’ve seen for yourself that magic is real, why must it be so hard for you to believe that he was too?”

“You really expect _anyone_ to believe that your imaginary friend made you a promise to return for your wedding, when you were nine years old?” Petunia asked. "Even you must admit that isn't normal even by the standards of your freak friends."

Lily felt the heat rushing to her cheeks. “My friends are not _freaks_ , Petunia.”

Petunia made a scornful noise, but didn’t have a chance to respond as the door was flung open. Lily spun, wand drawn, though she had mostly been expecting Sirius or Remus. The man standing in the door, with wild brown hair and bright red trainers, was decidedly not either of them.

“Sorry I’m late. I haven’t missed the cake, have I?” he asked, offering Lily a manic grin. His attention shifted to Petunia before Lily had a chance to reply, and he bounded the several steps into the room, taking one of her hands and pumping it up and down enthusiastically. “You must be Petunia. Hello, I’m the Doctor!”

* * *

Chocolate Peanut Butter Celebration Cake

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made this cake, and I assure you, it was just as delicious as it looks, all chocolaty inside and peanut butter frosting on the outside...


End file.
